1. Field
The present invention relates to orthopedic devices usually worn in the shoe.
2. State of the Art
Various types of orthopedic devices such as arch supports and heel lifts are well known in the prior art. Orthopedic devices such as arch supports for those with flat feet and heel lifts for those with one leg shorter than the other are normally placed in the shoe of a person suffering from such orthopedic problems.
Heretofore there has not, so far as is known, been provided any means for receiving the benefits of an orthopedic device without wearing conventional shoes.